FernGully: The Last Rainforest Trailers
The transcript of the theatrical trailers for Twentieth Century Fox's FernGully: The Last Rainforest, produced in 1991, but released in North America and Australia in 1992. Theatrical Trailers 1991 Trailers Trailer A (as seen on the VHS release of Home Alone) *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox logo) *(Clips: FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Narrator (Charles Aidman): Just beyond your dreams, there is a secret world, where every sound is a song, every tree is a home, and humans exist only in fairy tales. Until now... *Crysta: Are you really a human? *Zak: Last time I checked. *Narrator: This is the tale of a magical place, where high flying creatures... *Batty Koda: I'm blind! (sobbing) Oh, no! (gasps) I can see! It's a miracle! *Narrator: ...will reach deep into your heart. *Zak: I'm Zak. *Crysta: I'm Crysta. *(Zak is falling from the fruit vine) *Narrator: Twentieth Century Fox invites you to witness the wonder... *Zak: This is so incredible! *Narrator: ...spread the word... *Crysta: How can you live without trees? *Narrator: ...and plant the seed to save the place called... *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully: The Last Rainforest''.'' Trailer B *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox logo) *(Clips: FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Narrator (Charles Aidman): Just beyond your dreams, there is a secret world, where every sound is a song, every tree is a home, and humans exist only in fairy tales. Until now... *(Crysta shrinks Zak) *Narrator: This is the tale of a magical place... *Zak: You SHRANK me?! *Crysta: Yeah. *Batty Koda: Catches on quick, doesn't he? *Crysta: Are you really a human? *Zak: I'm Zak. *Crysta: I'm Crysta. *Narrator: ...where high flying creatures... *Batty Koda: I'm blind! (sobbing) Oh, no! (gasps) I can see! It's a miracle! *(Crysta hugs Pips) *Narrator: ...will reach deep into your heart. *(Zak and Crysta race to the water shapes, having fun) *Narrator: But now, this most enchanted place, is about to face its greatest threat. *(The tree gets cut by Tony and Ralph's leveler and Crysta is shocked) *(Claws from the leveler picks up the tree, and the other fairies and animals were afraid) *(Hexxus rose up, aiming to take over the leveler) *Narrator: Join their struggle for survival... *Zak: Stop! Batty, let's go! *Narrator: ...in this celebration of life. *(Zak falls while trying to stop the Beetle Boys) *Narrator: Twentieth Century Fox invites you to witness the wonder... *Zak: This is so incredible! *Narrator: ...spread the word... *Crysta: How can you live without trees? *Narrator: ...and plant the seed to save the place called... *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully: The Last Rainforest''.'' 1992 Trailer *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox logo) *Raffi: (Singing) It's raining like magic... *(Clips: FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Narrator (Charles Aidman): Deep in the heart of the forest, there is a magical world where the wondrous creatures play the dayway. *(Batty Koda slams onto a tree) *Batty Koda: Yeow! Red light. *(Batty Koda hits another tree) *Batty Koda: Red light again. *Narrator: And where a unusual girl named Crysta dreamt of far away places. *Batty Koda: Hey! Where'd you going? *Narrator: Until the day, Crysta ignored the warnings of her friends... *Pips: Crysta, stop! *Narrator: And flew where no one have flown before. There, she made a huge discovery. *(Zak is chasing Crysta) *Batty Koda: HUMAN! AAAAH! *(Zak opens his hands to see Crysta glowing as the tree came falling down) *Zak: Huh? *Crysta: Look out! *(Crystal shrinks Zak, causing him to let out a high-pitched scream) *Zak: You SHRANK me?! *Crysta: Yeah. *Batty Koda: Catches on quick, doesn't he? *Crysta: Are you really a human? *Zak: I'm Zak. *Crysta: I'm Crysta. *(The Beetle Boys are holding Zak) *Crysta: This weird creature is a human. *Crysta's Father: Don't you think you're a little old to believe in human tales? *Batty Koda: Humans don't have tails. They have big, big bottoms that they were with bad shorts. *(Zak landed on a snail, and is chased by Goanna who ate the snail) *Narrator: Now, Zak is rocking and rolling with a reptile. *Goanna: (Singing) If I'm gonna eat somebody *Zak: Aah! *Goanna: (Singing) It might as well be you *Narrator: Blasting off with the Beetle Boys... *(The Beetle Boys crashed into some fruit) *(Zak gets hit by falling fruit, causing the leaf he was standing on to snap off and fly around) *Zak: Oh! Aah! *Narrator: Hanging ten on a falling leaf... *Zak: (Yelling) *Narrator: And swinging around with a bat who's totally batty. *(Batty slammed into a tree, and landed on the ground) *Batty Koda: Oh! Ow! I'm blind! (sobbing) Oh, no! (gasps) I can see! It's a miracle! *(Tony and Ralph's leveler is cutting a tree) *Narrator: But with Zak, came other humans... *Ralph: You see Zak anywhere? *Tony: No, he probably cut out earlier. *(Tony pushes the switch as Hexxus rose from the top of the leveler, laughing) *Narrator: Who accidentally released an evil force named Hexxus. *(Tony and Ralph screams) *Batty Koda: There goes the neighborhood. *Narrator: Now, to get back to his world, Zak must help Crysta find the courage... *Crysta: We got no place to go! *Narrator: And the magical power to save her world. *Batty Koda: Oh, all right, Gummy. We're going to war! *(The fairies form a tree) *Zak: Batty, let's go! *Batty Koda: Aye-aye, Captain! *Narrator: Twentieth Century Fox invites you to witness the wonder, the music and the adventure of a place worlds away from anything you've ever seen. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully'', featuring new songs from Elton John, Sheena Easton, Tone Loc, Raffi and many more.'' Alternate Trailer (1991/1992) *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox logo) *(Clips: FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *(Crysta is flying around FernGully, and first sees Zak) *Narrator (Mark Elliot): From the moment Zak set firm in the forest... *(Crysta shrinks Zak) *Narrator: An ordinary summer became an extraordinary adventure. *(Zak flies on a leaf after being hit by falling fruit, dodges the snake and is chased by Goanna) *Narrator: Now, he's entered a hidden kingdom of magical creatures... *(Zak fell from the boat on the water and gets caught by the Beetle Boys) *Narrator: With mystical powers. *(Zak carries Crystal and she disappears) *Narrator: There's Crysta, who hasn't like mastered her magic... *(Crysta tries to restore Zak to his true size, leading to shape-shifting mistakes) *(The Beetle Boys crashed into some fruit) *Narrator: Pips, her jealous friend... *(Pips corners Zak) *Narrator: And Batty, their cockeyed companion. *Hexxus: Ha ha ha ha ha! *Narrator: But it's Zak who must rescue them all, from Hexxus... *Batty Koda: (Shrieking) *Narrator: The evil force who threatens their world. *(Zak, Batty Koda and the faires gets ready for battle) *Narrator: Come along on this thrilling journey filled with excitement, fantasy and fun in this courageous struggle to save their home. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully''...'' *(Zak and Crysta give a hug) *Narrator: ...''The Adventures of Zak and Crysta.'' Category:1992 Trailers Category:20th Century Fox Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Charles Aidman Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot